I'll Lead You From Your Solitude
by ListenandComprehend
Summary: "I'll wait." Her voice was full of hope. She waited for his response. None. "Even if it takes forever." She assured him, she would wait for him, wait for his response, and wait for his return. Even if she weren't certain he would come back. ONESHOT.


**A/N: This is my first Phantom of the Opera fanfiction! And it's been awhile since I wrote some fictions here in this website, I had an account before but decided to have a new one. Hey, let me know what you think. I know I write so modern, or that's what I think but ah, :/ Appreciate it if you can ! Haha ! Contsructive criticism would be very appreciated! Thank you! Based on the musical.**

* * *

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade; hide your face so the world will never find you._

He sang those words, angry tears went with the soft melody. He delicately held the music box in his hands, as if it was so fragile that it would break easily if he had touched it the wrong way. This was all that was left; this held much of the memories he wouldn't want to remember in the future. But even though this is gone, those painful memories will still haunt _his_ mind. From the day that he met her, to the point where his actions caused her to despise him.

Such pain he caused to his angel. Such shameful ways he chose to do without even thinking about the consequences. Darkness had invaded his mind, as it always did. She was all he has, and seeing that her childhood lover came back, she is starting to slip away; it just made his sanity shorten every moment that passed. She was his only light, the only person he loved all his life. He was always there for her; he sang to her, sacrificed everything for her. Gave her his music. Yet, what did he gain in return? Betrayal. Although, he knew that he was to blame for giving her a reason to fear him, to loathe him.

He didn't know anything about the outside world but music. That passion that music brings, she understands. Her voice filled his empty soul; just hearing it makes him calm and collected. He also knows what his voice does to her. Such dangerous voice he possesses, he was often frightened of himself, and he didn't know what he _could_ do. Or do to her. He couldn't bear to think that he could hurt her.

_ His Christine._

Just thinking of her name brings back memories that just happened a while ago.

He always threatened the managers, even the previous ones. As if he was controlling all of them. As if they were his dolls to play with and he holds their lives in his hands. But once, he just disappeared out of the blue. No more threatening notes and lunatic demands were heard of. Everyone thought he had long left them all but at the night of the Masquerade, he showed up and his amused expression showed as he saw the flabbergasted expressions of the crowd's eyes, as they were frightened with his sudden appearance. He commanded the managers that his brand new composition was to be played on the Opera Populaire. And his wish was granted, _Don Juan Triumphant_ was to be played immediately.

He had replaced Piangi without any noticing but he knew deep inside, Christine would sense that it would be him singing. Together, they acted upon their roles, both were lost in fantasy and lust.

And as the last line of the song finished, he sang the thoughts that were always running through his mind;

_ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_ Lead me, save me from my solitude._

_ Say you want me with you here, beside you…_

_ Anywhere you go, let me go too!_

_ Christine! That's all I ask of y-_

Before he can continue the last word, Christine removed his mask in front of the audience. Gasps of horror came ringing in his ears; he was staring at Christine, disbelief in his eyes. He looked painfully at Christine and he saw that she was regretting what she did. But Oh! Why did she do that? She was the only one who understands him! What caused her to betray her angel of music? His mind went blank, took a knife and slashed the rope that held the beautiful chandelier of the Opera House. Screams filled the Opera House as he took Christine with him, dragging her to the dungeons of his black despair, the prison of his mind.

The broken chandelier started a fire as the crowd were yelling and running for the exit. He continued to drag her towards hell. Where he made her wear the wedding gown he made for her, giving her the engagement ring, singing with anger in his voice but still, sadness was still present. He made her look at his abhorrent face, forcing her to look at it, wanting her to be disgusted. She made him do this; she brought out the monster in him. He was unstoppable. Her lover came as he expected. He welcomed him to his lair, and took the opportunity to tie him with his Punjab lasso.

Christine's eyes were full of hatred as he looked at the Phantom. He had to look away, not wanting his angel to look at him in such a manner. He made her choose between the Vicomte or the devil. If she chooses her lover, she can be free yet the Vicomte is to be killed. If she chooses her angel, her lover is free to go yet her fate will be forever tied with a demon.

_ For either way you choose, you cannot win._

He sang to her, triumph in his voice. But the look he sees in her eyes was enough to hate himself for what he was doing.

_ So do you end your days with me? _

_ Or do you send him to his grave?_

"Make your choice." He demanded and pulled the rope, which was connected to the lasso, Raoul whimpered in pain.

_ Why make her lie to you to save me?_

Raoul spat at his face.

She looked at Raoul, mouthing the words _I love you_. And brought her attention to the Phantom, singing:

_ Pitiful creature of darkness,_

_ What kind of life have you known? _

_ God gave me courage to show you,_

_ You are not alone._

She slipped the engagement ring in her finger, and kissed him. His heart was overwhelmed, unsure of what to do; he didn't know such contact was intimate! He just stood there, frozen. His mind was whirling with emotions he never felt before at the same time. Happiness, betrayal, lust, compassion, sadness, anger, and other emotions that was indescribable. He pulled away from her, he let her go. That was his mistake, but he realized, that she won't be happy with him, he can't bear to think that in the future, he'll always see Christine's eyes full of hatred because of what life he forced her upon. He told them to never to tell, of the secret they know of the _Angel in Hell!_ He realized, she must love the Vicomte so much that she dared to touch _and_ kiss such a hideous monster such as himself! He couldn't accept the fact that he lost. He made himself lose. He-

His reminiscing was cut off when he heard a rustle in the shadows. He looked at that direction.

"Show yourself." He demanded with such high authority in his voice.

Nothing. He just heard breathing and a faint cry.

"Dare to come here to see the devil's face?" He roared as he swiftly walked in the direction of the intruder, roughly grabbing the person to identify him or her. She silently cried in pain at the contact, closing her eyes for whatever it is to happen.

He stared at the intruder. Golden locks swaying down, her eyes were tightly closed and her face was innocent yet scared. Her petite little figure was trembling at their contact. He knows this girl. Christine's friend.

"What do you want of me, child?" His voice thundered throughout his lair, tightening his hold on her wrist. She gasped under his firm touch, slowly raising her hazel, brown eyes to meet his piercing emerald eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, anything! But the words were dry and somehow, she cannot speak in his presence.

Her eyes wandered around his cruel deformity at the right side of his face, scars were found and it was irritated red, like it was burned, there wasn't any eyebrow in sight on the scarred face. Somehow, it didn't scare her. She wondered how this fate could even be vested upon a mere human. Her free hand slowly reached up to touch it, unsure of why her actions were quite bold. She hesitated at first, looking away. She just listened to the silence lingering around them, he was waiting for her answer and their breathing and the mob chants were the only things she could hear.

"Answer me, little girl!" He pulled her closer, impatiently waiting and she shivered at their closeness. Her heart was beating fast against her chest and her knees were going weak. She can almost feel his body against hers.

She had always watched him from afar, even he hid well in the shadows, and she can always sense his presence as Christine can. This angel of music she once heard from Christine intrigued her innocence. Christine once spoke of an angel, but she knows deep inside, she knows that this 'angel of music' was nothing but a man. And it turns out, she was right. Christine went running to her once, frightened, telling her what he looked like, deformed in darkness. How his anger rose like a monster once she removed his mask. She told Christine that everything will be all right and somehow, quite annoyed that her friend would say such horrible things about the man that helped her throughout the most painful moments of her life. She should somehow understand his reaction; he'd been underground for decades and decades. But she said he had the voice of an angel. No one can ever resist it. She suddenly wanted to hear this voice of his and see him. She wanted to be noticed by him too, and perhaps he'll show enough interest to approach her, and bring her down to his lair. But she knows, she'll never sing as good as Christine. He'll never want her as he wants Christine.

That night where they performed _Don Juan_, she watched from the wings and a brand new passion ran through her body. Such lyrics composed by the Phantom, intense emotions coursed through her mind, shattering her innocence. She never felt on fire before, lust were wildly entering her thoughts. Want for the Phantom.

And now that she is here, her fragile tears were running down her face. She looked again at his eyes, those sad and pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.

_ I will share with you one love, one lifetime.._

_ I will lead you from your solitude…_

_ I would want you here, beside me.._

_ Anywhere you go, let me go too…_

_ Phantom, that's all I ask of you._

There, she said it. A long sigh escaped her lips, it was finally free. Those words that haunted her everyday were finally released. She was happy but scared of rejection. She looked down and waited for his reaction.

His eyes widened at the sudden confession of the young woman. How come her words warmed his lonely heart? Truly, he doesn't deserve such love from an innocent girl. He can't take her love. He can't bear to think that he will stain such youth. He shouldn't accept it. He did love Christine but this woman in front of him is offering her heart without hesitation. She didn't worry that her fate would be tied with a devil if he accepted. A sudden flicker of hope enveloped him; she could make him happy, she can teach him to love again. But, would she be happy with him? Her whole life would be in darkness and in great danger with him hanging around. He released his grip from her. It hurts him that he haven't paid any attention to this girl, he could've been saved from the pain he suffered while he was fighting for Christine. If only he laid his eyes on her first…His eyes trailed on her tears, and with his heart hurting, sang these words that would be right to say. For both her sake and his.

_ I can't share with you one love, one lifetime.._

_ You can't save me from my solitude.._

_ I don't want you here, beside me…_

_ All I want is Christine and not you…_

_ Leave me and forget, that's all I ask of you.._

More tears went down on her red cheeks. She was still looking down. She can't look at his eyes; she will only see those eyes burning with his love for Christine. Christine, Christine, Always Christine! Why can't it be her instead? His song makes her very soul take flight yet; does her voice do the same to his? The answer is so obvious that it hurts to even think about it. He moved away from her, quickly turning around and started to walk away.

"You must leave now. The mob will be here, I'm taking my leave." He told her coldly.

_ I will wait for you, everyday and always.._

_ Someday, I will lead you from your solitude.._

_ I'll think of you even if we will part ways,_

_ Promise me, that you'll think of me too.._

_ Love me, that's all I ask of you.._

Those words full of hope and longing stopped him in his tracks. Words of futile vows that she'll wait for him made his heart ache yet gave happiness to him in such strange ways. He wanted to pull her into his arms, and he would tell that he hated her, hated her for making him feel this way in mere minutes since their encounter. He didn't dare turn back, he was afraid he will do something that would change his mind to leave.

"I'll wait." Her voice was full of hope. She waited for his response. None.

"Even if it takes forever." She assured him, she would wait for him, wait for his response, and wait for his return.

Even if she weren't certain he would come back.

A small, weak smile crept on the Phantom's distorted lips as he shook his head; her words were so full of hope, love and compassion. Such light coming from such innocence. He continued to walk away, entering a hidden passage to another place. He didn't respond to her in any way, he just wanted to leave as fast as possible. He couldn't stay anymore, he doesn't want to hear her words that were music in his ears. He finds it ludicrous. No woman can ever love a murderer.

_ I just wish Christine were like you. _

He wishes that Christine loved him the way she did. If only that happened… He gave a dark laugh and put that thought aside. It would take a lot of time for him to move on, but once he's ready for another beginning, he might consider running back into her arms. Once he already repent for what sins he had committed, he hopes there will still be that beautiful woman who waits for him. Once he cleared his mind, maybe he would be ready to give the love that was left of him.

_ I'll come back when I'm ready, Meg._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN ! Epic music, mah friends! Haha. I love cliffies ;) So, this is the end of the story. I'll let your imagination do the rest on what would happen! Haha! Thanks for giving time to read this story PEAACE ! x**


End file.
